marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable (Nathan Summers)
__TOC__ Real Name: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers Nicknames: Chosen One Former Aliases: Soldier X, Nathan Dayspring Askani'son, Nathaniel Dayspring Summers, Nathan Winters, The Traveller Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Acting President of Rumekistan; adventurer; former freedom fighter, United States government agent, mercenary, combat instructor for X-Force Legal Status: Wanted as an outlaw by U.S. authorities Identity: Secret Marital Status: Widower Group Affiliation: formerly The Underground, X-Force, X-Men, New Mutants, Six Pack, Clan Askani, Clan Chosen, Clan Rebellion Base of Operations: Providence; Rumekistan; formerly Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Graymalkin space station, ; a safe house in Switzerland Origin Sent into the future to survive, Nathan Summers returned as the time-traveling Cable. Place of Birth: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, New York Known Relatives: Scott Summers (aka Cyclops, father) Madelyne Pryor-Summers (aka Goblin Queen, mother, deceased) Jean Grey (stepmother) Rachel Grey (aka Marvel Girl, half-sister) Alexander Summers (aka Havok, uncle) Christopher Summers (aka Corsair, paternal grandfather) Katherine Anne Summers (paternal grandmother, deceased) John Grey (maternal grandfather, deceased) Elaine Grey (maternal grandmother, deceased) Sara Grey-Bailey (aunt, deceased) Philip Summers (great-grandfather) Deborah Summers (great-grandmother) Gailyn and Joey Bailey (cousins, deceased) Jenskot (Aliya, wife, deceased) Tyler (aka Genesis, son, deceased) Stryfe (clone 'brother', deceased) First Appearance: (as Nathan) Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #201, (as Cable) New Mutants Vol. 1 #87 History The man known as Cable was born to Scott Summers, the X-Man known as Cyclops, and his then-wife Madelyne Pryor. Soon after Nathan was born, Scott's first love, Jean Grey, returned after being believed dead. Scott left Madelyne and baby Nathan, whom Madelyne had left in the care of relatives so that she could journey with the X-Men. After Madelyne and the X-Men were believed to be killed in Dallas by the Adversary (they were actually relocated to Australia and made invisible to sensory equipment by Roma), Scott retrieved his son and returned with him to his new team, X-Factor. Madelyne was captured by the being known as Mister Sinister who revealed her true history to her. Madelyne was a clone of Jean Grey that Sinister created to seduce Scott Summers and produce a child that Sinister would control. Pryor became aware of her latent telekinetic and telepathic abilities, and became the Goblin Queen. The Goblin Queen, in an effort to keep a portal between Earth and the demon-infested dimension of Limbo open, kidnapped baby Nathan to use as a sacrifice. Nathan was rescued by a combined effort of the X-Men and X-Factor, and Pryor was believed to be killed by Jean Grey (a representation of Madelyne has since returned to life and has confronted both Cable and Cyclops). Soon after his rescue, Nathan was infected with a techno-organic virus by Apocalypse. As the virus spread through Nathan's body, threatening to turn Nathan into a body of liquid metal and organic steel, a member of the Clan Askani appeared from 2000 years in the future to Cyclops, saying Nathan would become a savior in their time, and that the Clan would cure him of the virus. Choosing to save his son's life, believing that he would never see him again, Cyclops agreed, and Nathan was taken 2000 years into an alternate future. In this future, Nathan was raised to be the Askani'son who was promised to rid the future world of the rule of Apocalypse and the New Canaanites. Mother Askani created a clone of Nathan since she believed that Nathan would not survive due to the techno-organic virus which was consuming him. The clone was stolen by the Canaanites who were unaware that a clone had been made, and grew to become the madman known as Stryfe. Nathan was raised by two people who called themselves Slym and Redd, who were actually the newly married Cyclops and Phoenix whose souls had traveled into the future and inhabited new bodies. During this time, Nathan discovered how to use his telekinetic abilities to hold back the techno-organic virus, but the virus had already spread to the left side of his body, giving it a cybernetic appearance. After the teenage Nathan used his powers to defeat Apocalypse, Cyclops and Phoenix's souls returned to their own time. During his time in the future, Nathan met and married Aliya, a member of Clan Askani, whose clan name was Jenskot in honor of Cyclops and Phoenix. Together they had a son, Tyler. Soon after, Aliya was killed and Tyler was taken by Stryfe and brainwashed into doing his bidding. In an incident to save hostages, Cable was forced to shoot his own son, who managed to survive. As part of his mission as the Askani'son, Nathan returned to the 20th century to foil the plans of Apocalypse and Stryfe. He first arrived on Muir Island to meet Moira MacTaggart, although it seems he does not recall doing so. Now calling himself Cable, formed a mercenary group called the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack, which included the future X-Force member known as Domino. After the Six Pack was decimated in an assault on one of Stryfe's hidden bases, Cable returned to the future greatly injured. In the future Cable discovered records that stated Sam Guthrie, the New Mutant known as Cannonball, existed into at least the 23rd century. Cable believed Sam Guthrie would be the next in a group of immortal mutants known as Externals. Cable returned to the present to take command of the New Mutants and guide Guthrie's ascension into the Externals. Cable reorganized the New Mutants into a strike force called X-Force and led them into battle against such foes as Stryfe, who had also traveled to the 20th century. Stryfe attempted to assassinate Professor Charles Xavier and, believing himself the real son of Cyclops, kidnapped Cyclops and Phoenix in retaliation for their supposedly abandonment of him as an infant, taking them to his base on the moon. During the rescue of Cyclops and Phoenix, Cable and Stryfe fell into a temporal rift, and both were believed to be destroyed. Cable survived the rift, but Stryfe's body was destroyed and his consciousness entered Cable's body. For a time Stryfe's consciousness dominated Cable's, but Cable has since regained control. Cable returned to the present and to X-Force, giving them an explanation of who he is. It was revealed soon after that Cable is indeed the son that Scott had sent into the future, and Stryfe was the clone. Cable and Cyclops have since reconciled. Tyler's death at the hands of Wolverine caused a rift between the two, but they later reached an understanding. After this time, Cable experienced a marked increase in his telekinetic abilities, and the reemergence of his latent telepathic abilities. He overextended himself during an encounter with X-Man. As a result, Cable began to lose more of his body to the techno-organic virus. As a result of the entity known as Onslaught hampering all psionic ability, Cable was beginning to succumb to the techno-organic virus, but was healed by his own willpower and the assistance of the young Franklin Richards. During the Psi-War, Cable's powers were severely weakened. Blaquesmith helped him against a dangerous cult that had warped the Askani teachers. While there, Cable found a 'Psimitar' weapon that let him channel his remaining psionic power. The assassination of Senator Robert Kelly despite his best efforts and the death of Moira MacTaggart greatly troubled Cable. A serious talk with Nightcrawler seemed to reignite his passion. While Cyclops was missing and presumed dead after the events of the Twelve, Cable assumed his father's place as a member of the X-Men. Cable was finally able to destroy Apocalypse with the help of Jean Grey, running the villain through with his Psimitar after he was split from Cyclops. However, Cable continues his mission feeling that the future is still not safe. Cable was briefly trapped between two possible futures based upon an assassination attempt on Randall Shire. Cable saved Shire, but also revealed that his campaign was a fallacy, thus preventing both futures. On this mission, Cable was helped by a mutant named Clarity. Clarity soon revealed the Dark Mother and a family of female psychics called the Dark Sisterhood. They alleged that they were responsible for ensuring that enough powerful psychics would be bred to ensure their dominance through the centuries... including Jean Grey. The sisters used their powers for criminal activity, hoping to usurp the world. Cable, G.W. Bridge, and the recently returned Rachel Summers defeated the Sisters and destroyed their collection of data. The release of the Legacy Virus cure weakened the techno-organic virus. However Cable, now calling himself Soldier X, largely held back the use of his increased powers fearing they would become uncontrollable. The virus eventually repaired and reduplicated itself. Cable and Deadpool Cable then achieved the peak of his powers. Knowing this could not last long before he burned out as X-Man almost did at those power levels, he arranged for what he thought would be the best thing he could do in his last days. He recreated his long-destroyed spaceship Greymalkin as the airborne city of Providence. Although a mishap meant that the teleportation matrix on board registered Deadpool as him, meaning that he could not use it without taking Deadpool with him and Deadpool could trigger a "Bodyslide", he continued with his plan to espouse a philosophy of moderation and offering invitations to the world's top thinkers, scientists and philosophers to live on Providence. Delivering a stark message to the world's leaders, he deliberately set them all against him by threatening to throw all their missiles into the sun. Meanwhile, the X-Men, including his father Cyclops, hired Deadpool to put together the pieces of a mini-teleporter that they could use to stop him without quite knowing what it was. After they mounted an attack on Providence, Cable confessed to Deadpool; after Deadpool had declined to play his role and disable him; that he'd wanted him to kill him. Expanding on this to Cyclops that he knew he was about to burn out, he wanted to set an example of how the world could work together, even if it was against him. However, the Silver Surfer, called by the Fantastic Four, saw his "passion" and disturbed by it, defeated him in battle and ripped the techno-organic tissue from his body, disabling him. As Providence, which had been supported by Cable's TK, prepared to crash into the ocean, Deadpool teleported to one of Cable's safehouses with him and at his prompting used the teleporter to lobotomize him to save him from burning out, giving him a few seconds to lower Providence gently into the ocean and give a final message to the world. While he was left in a coma and with many people around the globe now referring to him as "the Savior" and applications to immigrate to Providence going through the roof, Deadpool hired the Fixer to bond benign techno-organic mesh to Cable, saving him although he remains hugely depowered. Shortly thereafter, Cable vanished in killing a mutant-hunting beast called the Skornn at the head of a reformed X-Force. Cannonball and Siryn then travelled to Providence with Forge in tow to try and find any trace of him, and whether he survived. At roughly the same time, Deadpool, having been brainwashed by a supervillain information broker called the Black Box to kill the "Greatest Threat to Mankind", teleported to Providence to find and kill Cable, who he perceived as the greatest superhuman threat. After Cannonball and Siryn had calmed him, he suggested they use his teleportation-link with Cable to find him and Forge constructed a harness to allow the two X-Force members to follow him. They then proceeded to travel through three alternate worlds, one where Cable had become War; a horseman of Apocalypse, one where Cable had succeeded in his messiah-like mission and had become a benevolent dictator (where even mild indigestion was immediately dealt with through outside help), and one where Cable had become the central consciousness of a Phalanx infestation of Earth. Finally, they landed in the House of M reality and found an infant Cable being raised by the marginalized Mister Sinister on a farm. Sinister used an extract from Deadpool's immune system to accellerate Cable's physical development; however, this also caused Cable's powers to almost immediately manifest, and the infant Cable lashed out indiscriminately with his newfound telekinesis. Before Sinister could regain control over Cable, Deadpool grabbed the baby and teleported seconds before the world reverted from the House of M reality to the normal Marvel universe. Since the pair were in transit when the reversion occurred, Cable was unaffected and thus was still a child as Deadpool returned with him to Providence. There, when Forge ran tests and discerned that the child was, in fact, the real Cable, Deadpool's brainwashing kicked in once more and he attempted to kill Cable. Siryn and Cannonball delayed him until Deadpool shot himself in the head. As Cable rapidly aged back into mid-childhood, he read Deadpool's mind and found who had brainwashed him. As X-Force went to confront the Black Box, Cable decided that to he wanted to have his memory restored and to cure Deadpool's brain damage, even though it would once more cost him his powers. He succeeded, although X-Force found only a LMD Black Box at his base and he soon returned to his original age, whereupon his accelerated aging stopped. It was revealed that a younger time traveling Cable (Then known as "The Traveler") Eas accidentally responsible for infecting En Sabah Nur with the same Techno-organic Virus (that Apocalypse would one day infect Nathan Summers with), during a battle thousands of years ago, Cable also revealed that he was the one responsible for Apocalypse's post House of M revival, stating that the Mutant community needed a powerful threat to Rally against. Believing that The X-men would inevitably defeat Apocalypse yet again bringing the remaining Mutant community together, Cable judged "the risks worth the rewards". Cable has been active in Rumekistans's revolution and has allied himself with Captain America (Steve Rogers) in opposing the Superhuman Registration Act. Cable is slated to rejoin the X-Men this summer as part of a new team that will consist of Rogue, Iceman, Cannonball, Sabretooth, and Mystique. Characteristics Height: 6'8" Weight: 350 lbs (158.8 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: White, originally Brown Unusual Features: Cable has a techno-organic left eye, left arm, and shoulder due to infection as an infant with a techno-organic virus. Powers Strength Level: Cable's left arm is superhumanly strong, and he can augment himself by using his telekinesis. Known Powers: Cable is an Alpha-level mutant. Cable formerly possessed high-level telepathy and telekinesis, though these were highly limited by his need to constantly retard his techno-organic infection. As his powers grew, he was able to use his powers to perform greater and greater feats, without fear of losing control over his T.O. virus. His telepathy increased to where he could read minds, broadcast his thoughts to either communicate with others or control minds, and fire mind-shattering psychic blasts. His telekinesis increased even further to where he could lift heavy objects with his mind, fire psionic blasts of destructive force, create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). By telekinetically levitating himself, Cable could fly short distances. With the aid of his mother, Phoenix, Cable could telekinetically rearrange the molecular structure of matter, such as his clothes. He even learned how to physically manifest his telepathy and telekinesis as an energy spear, which he called a "Psimitar", which could be used to inflict physical and mental damage to any enemy struck by it (much like the psychic katana of his fellow X-man Psylocke). He also had the potential for astral time-travel, much as Rachel Summers had. However, he has only Superhumanused this once and then under great strain and with help. Whether or not he retains this after recent experiences is unknown. Telepathy: telepath of the first order. His telepathy has proven great enough in power and scope as to allow him to read thoughts across vast distances, and even interface with multiple minds, simultaneously. *'Telepathic Illusion': ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak': Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *'Mind Link': ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual *'Telepathic Camouflage': ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making her appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *'Mind Control': ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other Humans) *'Mind Trap': ability to take another’s mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *'Mind Possession': ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own *'Mind Alteration': ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *'Mental Amnesia': ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people *'Psionic Shield': ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics on the Omega-level. *'Psionic Blasts': can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *'Astral Projection': ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, where he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence, or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes", very much like Professor X. *'Mental Detection': can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Mind Transferal': able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed Telekinesis: Telekinetically, Cable is capable of very fine control over objects; he can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, into the tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. *'Matter Alteration': ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances as his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power). *'Psionic Spikes': ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *'Force- Fields': ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *'Concussive Blasts': can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brains that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. Techno-Organic Alertations. Much of Cable’s body has been infiltrated and altered by the techno-organic virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable’s left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. While he was injured in combat with the Hulk, the injuries were not nearly as severe as they should’ve been, especially in light of the fact that he was suffering from the effects of his techno-organic virus getting out of control. His entire skeletal structure has been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that do not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes (red blood cells). * Superhuman Strength. * Superhuman Durability. * Superhuman Endurance: Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chooses to sleep for hours at a time (approximately 6 – 8), in order to dream. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by biocomputer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a Human being. * Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great size and impressive build, Cable is literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets in-flight (after they have been fired), and even has the ability to visually track rounds after they’ve been fired (though they are not easy to see, except through his cybernetic eye). This great speed is also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. * Superhuman Agility. * Superhuman Dexterity. Among his many cybernetic functions. * Cybernetic Eye: This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, Cable is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. * Cybernetic Arm: His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and deadlift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. His right arm is also cybernetic, but far less so. * Cybernetic Restoration: Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities, and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter (including his own techno-organic matter), Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there is widespread damage, this may not be possible, as he may be unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. When he was attacked by Magneto, and virtually every component in the left side of his body was damaged or destroyed, Cable was left unable to repair enough systems to save his own life, and required outside assistance. It is through these abilities that the physical appearance of his cybernetic components has changed, over the passage of time, as well. At times, they have been articulated, smooth artificial limbs, while at others they have been observed to grow razor-sharp blades on command, as well as retract them. Cable is also able to rapidly redesign and improve his cybernetic and bionic components, thus. On-the-spot improvisations has allowed him to create a variety of microcomputers in his totally mechanized left arm that do such things as allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, uplink/download to computers he has hidden across the world and in space (such as those he had on Graymalkin), and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. When the virus has been weakened or non-functional, Cable's powers are comparable to that of his counterpart X-Man. Currently, after his lobotomy and replacement of the T-O-infected tissue with benign techno-organic tissue, Cable possesses very limited telepathy and telekinesis. Cable is simulating his psionic powers with the Dominus Objective and a gravimetric 'cone of Silence.' Technically not powers so much as high grade technology used to simulate powers. Telepathy: possesses low-level telepathic abilities that allow her to read minds, communicate with others over a distance, project her astral form, manipulate the minds of others, and create realistic mental illusions. The level is so low its barely usable. Telekinesis: possesses low-level telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. The level is so low its barely usable. Cyberpathy: Technological link to the 'infonet' give him tha ability to "read" digital information and broadcasts. Cone of Silence: Prototype forcefield used to simulate telekinesis. Known Abilities: Cable is a highly accomplished warrior and battle strategist, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a variety of weaponry from both the 20th and 40th Centuries. Cable also holds a diploma in Law. Cable possesses an intellect that may be on par with that of Reed Richards, which may be superhuman. He is also in possession of an education provided by the Clan Askani, which is far in advance of 20th – 21st century Earth-616 conventional education, especially in the sciences. Miscellaneous Equipment: Dominus Objective (gives him access to the infonet), Cone of Silence (Prototype forcefield) Transportation: With Graymalkin restored as Paradise, Cable is once again able to use its technology to 'bodyslide'. Weapons: Cable normally carries plasma rifles, explosives and a pair of knives. He also gained a Psimitar. Notes * Stryfe claimed he raped Aliya posing as Cable and that Tyler was his son, not Cable's. Although he felt sympathy for Stryfe, he never forgave him for Aliya's murder. * Even though cybernetic His left eye glows, for some reason related to his mutant powers; quite possibly as a vestigal result of his father's genes. Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: Cable * Summers Family Tree * Stryfe External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Widowed Characters Category:American Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Time Travelers Category:Six Pack members Category:X-Men members Category:X-Force members Category:Modern Age